Zeni Geba
by ShieRu BancHou PhanTomhive
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive menjual tubuhnya demi uang! Mendapat perlakuan kasar dari orang-orang yang menyewanya! LEMON! HARDYAOI! OOC! DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! NEKAT? TANGGUNG SENDIRI AKIBATNYA! ONESHOT!


_Saya hadiahkan Fanfic ini untuk Namikaze Lin_chan, Kou Todoryu 'Kyuuketsuki' dan para reader yang lainnya yang meminta Fanfic SebastianxCiel, ini. Semoga kalian mau membacanya._

_Sankyuu.._

Disclamer : Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Genre : Romance, Shonen ai

Pairing : SebastianxCiel

Rated : M

Emm.. Sebastian dan Ciel ini anggap saja beda umur 1 tahun aja, ya..

Mau Seumuran juga bisa. Soalnya mereka sekelas.

Dan juga karena aku tak tahu nama Ayah Sebastian, jadi aku karang sendiri.

Gomen para penggemar Kuroshitsuji sudah membuat fanfic gaje ini.

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**

**Oneshot!**

Saya persembahkan Fanfic Gaje ini…

Tetttteeererrrrrreeeeeettttt…………………

***Zeni Geba/Crazy Money***

Sampai kapan kau ingin memandang batu nisan itu? Sudah setahun sejak upacara pemakaman orangtuanya. Untuk apa kau selalu mengingat orang yang sudah meninggal, dan untuk apa kau selalu menatap ke belakang. Dunia tidak akan berubah, jika kau selalu seperti itu. Kau menjual dirimu untuk mencari uang. Mencari uang dengan segala hal, baik maupun buruk selalu tak pernah kau pikirkan.

***

"Eng…."

"Bagus! Tubuhmu sangat indah, kau juga sangat menggairahkan! Hahaha…" ucap salah satu seorang yang menyewanya malam itu.

***

Hari ini adalah pertengahan musim panas, dimana murid-murid memulai aktifitasnya dengan bermalas-malasan. Tak terkecuali Ciel Phantomhive, dia anak yang penyendiri dan pendiam jauh dari dunia luar. Dia anak orang miskin dan tak punya orang tua. Dia hanya tinggal sebatang kara, hanya bisa menjual tubuhnya untuk mencari sesuap nasi. Kini kehidupannya mulai berubah, segalanya sudah tercukupi dari makanan yang mewah hingga pakaian yang mahal. Karena kini dia menjadi pemuas nafsu seorang laki-laki kaya. Berbeda sekali dengan Sebastian Michaelis, dia anak yang jauh lebih ceria dibanding Ciel. Mudah bergaul dan banyak teman, orangtuanya pun kaya dan menjadi penyumbang terbesar di sekolah ini. Namun entah kenapa matanya hanya tertuju kepada laki-laki yang bernama Ciel itu, walau dia tidak pernah satu kalipun berbicara dengannya.

***

Malam itu, Ciel datang ke rumah seseorang yang menyewa dirinya untuk pemuas nafsunya. Dia mendustakan perasaannya, membuang jauh rasa jijik yang mulai menggerogoti dirinya saat tubuhnya mulai disentuh laki-laki hidung belang itu.

Ini baru pertama kalinya Ciel datang ke rumah pelanggan tetapnya itu. Kedatangannya sangat dinantikan oleh orang itu. Ciel membunyikan bel pintu itu sampai dua kali, hingga ada sesosok laki-laki tinggi nan tampan membuka pintu untuknya. Ciel begitu terkejut saat orang yang membukakan pintu itu adalah Sebastian Michaelis, teman sekelasnya. Matanya terbelalak saat mengetahui bahwa Sebastian adalah anak dari pelanggan tetapnya itu. Mereka hanya berdiam diri saling terkejut melihat satu sama lain. Sebastian bingung untuk apa Ciel datang ke rumahnya, tahu dari mana alamat rumahnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan tuan Yamato." Kata Ciel.

"Ah, kau ingin bertemu dengan ayahku? Ada urusan apa dengan ayahku?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ini bukan urusanmu. Panggilkan saja ayahmu."

"Oh.." Sebastian pun mempersilahkan Ciel untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari kayu pilihan dan itu pasti mahal.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ayahnya pun turun menyambut kedatangan Ciel di sana. Sedangkan Sebastian sedang memperhatikan mereka di lantai dua. Mencari tahu ada hubungan apa Ciel dengan ayahnya. Ayah Sebastian mengajak Ciel ke ruang kerjanya, naik ke lantai dua hingga harus berpapasan dengan Sebastian. Diliriknya mata Sebastian, mata yang begitu menjijikkan di pikirannya. Karena dia adalah anak dari pelanggannya itu. Ciel pun masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja Yamato, ayah dari Sebastian. Di sana mereka melakukan kegiatan mesumnya. Ayah Sebastian adalah seorang maniak, hingga mengharuskan Ciel melakukan hal-hal aneh untuk memuaskan nafsunya. Tubuhnya pun di pukuli dengan tali, hingga memberi bekas sayatan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Terkadang tubuhnya memar dipukuli ayah Sebastian karena dia mengeluh capek. Namun itu semua dilakukannya demi uang.

***

Ciel keluar dari ruangan itu dan hendak pulang, besok pun dia harus datang kembali ke sini. Saat turun tangga, tanpa sengaja dia kembali berpapasan kembali dengan Sebastian. Sebastian begitu kaget saat melihat ada bekas luka di bibir dan pipinya. Namun belum sempat dia menanyakannya, Ciel sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

Besok dan besoknya lagi, Ciel kembali ke rumah itu. Sudah beberapa hari ini Ciel keluar masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja ayah Sebastian.

Sebenarnya Sebastian sangat penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam ruangan itu. Dan hari ini Sebastian bermaksud mencari tahu.

Dibukanya pelan pintu ruangan itu, matanya terbelalak saat melihat Ciel yang sedang disetubuhi dari belakang oleh ayahnya sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Aah.. Tuan.. aah.." desah Ciel saat kejantanan orang itu mulai menyeruak masuk ke dinding prostatnya dengan kasar. Ditariknya dengan kasar rambut Ciel, hingga beberapa helai pun terselip di tangan orang itu. Di dorongnya dengan keras tubuhnya, hingga rasa sakit mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sebastian begitu tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat barusan, dia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

***

Malam pun semakin larut. Sudah waktunya Ciel untuk kembali pulang. Namun tubuhnya kini benar-benar capek dan banyak sekali luka pada tubuhnya. Saat hendak turun tangga pun dia hampir jatuh. Kalau saja Sebastian tidak memegang tangannya, dia pasti akan jatuh dari tangga yang tingginya lebih dari 3 meter itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" bentak Ciel berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sebastian. Namun tubuhnya kini sedang lemah, dia tidak mampu bergerak banyak.

"Badanmu panas sekali."

"Lepaskan ak…" sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, kepalanya serasa pusing dan penglihatannya menjadi gelap. Dan akhirnya dia pingsan di pelukkan Sebastian.

Sebastian pun membopong Ciel ke kamarnya. Direbahkannya tubuh itu di atas ranjangnya dan mengambil obat penurun panas. Obat itu dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya sendiri sambil meminum air, setelah itu ditranfernya obat itu ke mulut Ciel dari mulutnya. Agar obat itu bisa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Kemudian Sebastian mengompres kening Ciel dengan air dingin lalu mencoba mengobati lukanya dengan obat-obatan. Dilepaskannya satu persatu kancing kemeja Ciel dan melepaskan kemeja dari tubuhnya. Dilihatnya banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Hingga dia kesal pada ayahnya yang sudah menyiksa orang yang dicintainya, walau dia tahu Ciel tak pernah mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi.

***

Beberapa jam kemudian.

Ciel tersadar dari pingsannya. Dia mulai membuka matanya dan dia begitu kaget saat melihat ruangan ini bukanlah kamarnya. Matanya menyelusuri tiap senti ruangan itu, dan mendapati seseorang yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya, menunggunya sampai sadar. Tentu saja dia adalah Sebastian. Sebastian pun terbangun saat merasakan Ciel mulai bergerak dari ranjangnya.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya." Sahut Sebastian.

"Ah, kepalaku.." gumam Ciel sambil menyentuh kepalanya yang masih pusing.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja, tubuhmu masih lemah. Lukamu juga belum kering."

"Aku harus pulang. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Timpal Ciel mencoba berjalan. Namun tubuhnya masih lemah hingga dia hampir terjatuh jika Sebastian tidak menopang dirinya.

"Sudah kubilang tubuhmu belum sehat betul. Kembalilah ke ranjang dan istirahat sebentar lagi." Suruh Sebastian.

"Tidak! Aku masih harus bekerja!" bentak Ciel.

"Bekerja? Malam-malam begini?" tanya Sebastian. "Kau mau menjual tubuhmu yang penuh luka ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tak usah berbohong, aku tahu apa yang kau kerjakan di ruangan kerja ayahku. Kau menjual dirimu pada ayahkukan? Untuk apa kau lakukan itu?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu!" gertak Ciel.

"Ini urusanku juga!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Sebaiknya jangan campuri urusanku!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kau sudah gila! Biarkan aku pergi!" teriak Ciel mencoba memberontak dari pelukan Sebastian.

"Hei, aku punya tawaran untukmu." Sahut Sebastian dan membuat Ciel terdiam sejenak. "Aku akan membayarmu dua kali dari yang ayahku dan orang-orang berikan padamu, asal kau tinggalkan pekerjaanmu itu dan juallah dirimu padaku."

"Jangan bercanda! Kau tidak akan mampu membayarku!"

"Benarkah?" Sebastian melepaskan tangannya dari Ciel lalu membuka lemarinya. Diambilnya beberapa uang dari lemarinya dan di lemparkannya kepada Ciel. "Ini aku bayar kau kontan. Atau masihkah kurang? Aku bisa memberimu lebih dari itu, asalkan kau menjual tubuh dan hatimu padaku."

"Eh, hati?" tanya Ciel bingung.

Sebastian kembali mendekati Ciel, menyentuh pipinya lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan seraya mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di depan bibir lawannya.

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu. Kau benar-benar membuatku bernafsu saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Jadilah milikku seutuhnya, juallah hati dan tubuhmu padaku. Aku berjanji akan bersikap lembut padamu. Tinggalkanlah orang-orang yang dengan mudah menikmati tubuhmu ini. Karena mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku." Dikecupnya bibir itu dan dilumatnya dengan lembut. Sebastian merengkuh dengan lembut tubuh yang ringkih itu, berharap dia nyaman di pelukkannya. Ciel mulai menarik baju Sebastian, menjinjitkan kakinya meminta lebih dari ciumannya.

"Enn..aah.." desah suara Ciel saat lidah Sebastian mulai masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Di sapunya langit-langit mulut Ciel, hingga desahannya mulai tak beraturan.

Dipegangnya kedua pipi Ciel dengan tangannya, sedikit menekannya ke arah wajahnya. Dan mencoba masuk lebih jauh ke dalam mulut orang yang dicintainya itu. Mereka saling bertukar saliva, hingga Ciel harus menelan saliva milik Sebastian. Sebastian begitu menikmati permainan lidah Ciel di dalam mulutnya, hingga benar-benar membuatnya bergairah dan tak sabar ingin menyentuhnya. Sudah lima menit lebih mereka berciuman, dan akhirnya mereka saling melepaskan ciumannya. Saat ciuman mereka terlepas, saliva mulai mengalir diantara mulut satu sama lainnya.

Ciel pun memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan mata Sebastian, sudah sekian lama dia tidak bergairah seperti ini. Tidak sama seperti orang-orang yang telah menjamah tubuhnya dengan kasar. Berbeda dengan Sebastian, dia begitu lembut dan membuat sensasi lebih yang dirasakannya.

Sebastian kembali memegang kedua pipi Ciel yang mungil itu, ingin sekali ia segera memakan tubuh mungil itu. Namun dia masih ingin menikmati seluruh tubuhnya, menyentuh tiap titik sensitive orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Hei, kau sudah bergairah? Sentuhlah aku sesukamu." Ucap Sebastian membiarkan tubuhnya dijamah oleh orang yang disayangi lebih dari nyawanya sekalipun itu.

Mendengar itu Ciel mencoba kembali mencium bibir Sebastian dan karena kurang keseimbangan, Sebastian pun terjatuh. Ciel menimpa Sebastian yang jatuh. Kini posisinya berada di atas Sebastian, orang yang telah membeli tubuhnya. Ciel melumat bibir Sebastian dengan bernafsu, memasukkan lidahnya kembali ke dalam mulutnya. Ciel masih meremas-remas baju Sebastian sambil mendesah-desah nikmat dengan permainan lidah mereka di mulutnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ciel melepaskan ciumannya. Lalu membuka kancing baju Sebastian sambil menciumi lehernya. Ciumannya kini turun ke bawah, mencium dan menjilati tonjolan yang berada di dada Sebastian. Dan tangannya mulai melepaskan resleting celana panjang Sebastian. Lalu di keluarkannya kejantanan yang mulai menegang itu. Diremasnya dan sesekali dimainkannya dengan jari-jarinya, membuat Sebastian harus menahan nikmatnya permainan seorang Ciel Phantomhive. Ciumannya pun turun ke bawah dan mulai menjilati kejantanan Sebastian. Dijilati kejantanannya, hingga jantungnya harus memompa dengan cepat. Tangan Sebastian menyibakkan rambut Ciel yang menutupi mata, hingga terlihat sebuah kain yang menutupi matanya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian Sebastian mengeluarkan cairan putih di dalam mulut Ciel. Ciel pun menelan habis cairan itu dan menyapu bersih mulutnya.

Sebastian kembali duduk dan berhadapan dengan Ciel. Disentuh pipinya dan seraya tersenyum tulus padanya. Mendapat perlakuan manis itu, Ciel memeluk Sebastian. Merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan saat memeluknya.

Sebastian pun dengan pelan mendorong tubuh Ciel, hingga dia terjatuh di atas tubuhnya. Diciumnya kening orang yang disayanginya, turun ke mata dan ke bibir. Lalu turun ke bawah, menciumi lekukan lehernya. Memberikan sebuah tanda yang tak akan pernah hilang. Bukan hanya sekedar tanda, namun makna perasaan yang tergores di sana.

Dibukanya kancing kemeja Ciel hingga kemeja itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Dilihatnya kembali bekas luka yang ada di tubuhnya. Disentuhnya dengan jari-jarinya lalu dicium dengan bibir. Ciel yang pertama kali mendapat perlakuan lembut itu pun mulai menitikkan air matanya.

Disentuhnya tonjolan di dada Ciel dan dipilinnya agak kasar tapi lembut, membuat Ciel harus menahan desahannya.

"Enn…Uuh…Huu.." desahnya sambil menahan tangis.

"Kau menangis? Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Sebastian.

"Em-em." Ciel menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Baru pertama kali ini ada yang menyentuhku dengan lembut." Katanya.

"Hmm.. Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku akan terus bersikap lembut padamu."

Lalu kembali Sebastian menyentuh tonjolan di dada Ciel, dan dilumatnya dengan mulutnya. Sesekali dijilatnya dengan lidahnya, hingga salivanya berceceran di dada Ciel. Lalu ciuman itu turun ke perutnya dan tangannya berusaha membuka resleting celana Ciel.

Kejantanan Ciel mulai tegak dan mengeras, dijilatnya kejantanan itu sambil sesekali dihisapnya. Tangan Sebastian pun kini mulai bermain di tonjolan di dada Ciel dan memilin-milinnya agak keras, namun Ciel begitu menikmatinya.

Dilumatnya kejantanan Ciel masuk ke dalam mulut Sebastian, keluar masuk dan sesekali lidahnya bermain di kejantanannya. Lalu digigitnya kecil-kecil di ujung kejantanannya, hingga membuat Ciel harus mendesah-desah keras menikmati permainan Sebastian.

Beberapa saat kemudian tubuhnya menegang dan keluarlah cairan putih dari kejantanannya.

Ditelannya habis cairan itu dari kejantanan Ciel dan masuk ke dalam mulut Sebastian.

Setelah itu diangkatnya tubuh Ciel ke atas ranjang, diposisikan menungging membelakangi dirinya. Lalu disentuhnya lubang milik Ciel dan kembali dijilatinya dengan lidahnya, sesekali ditusuk-tusuknya. Sebastian pun melumuri jarinya dengan salivanya lalu memasukkan satu persatu jarinya ke dalam lubang mulik Ciel. Ditusuk-tusuknya hingga membuat Ciel harus kembali mendesah hebat dan meremas-remas seprei di bawah tubuhnya.

"Uuh,.engg…"

"Kau sudah siap? Aku masukkan, ya?" tanya Sebastian.

"Emm… Onegaishimasu."

Sebastian pun memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang milik Ciel. Digerakkannya maju mundur seirama dengan tubuh Ciel yang mendorong keluar masuk kejantanan Sebastian yang mulai menyeruak ke dalam dinding prostatnya. Sekali hentakkan dari Sebastian membuat Ciel harus merasakan nikmat yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Diciumnya punggung tangan Ciel dan kemudian mereka kembali berciuman, saling bertukar saliva.

Setelah itu Sebastian berhenti sejenak dan merebahkan tubuh Ciel ke ranjang. Dan kembali kejantanannya menyeruak masuk ke dalam dinding prostatnya. Kaki Ciel pun mulai melingkar di punggung Sebastian dan tangannya mancengkeram erat lengan Sebastian.

"Ciel.. Panggil namaku. Sebut namaku dengan mulutmu." Suruh Sebastian.

"Enn.. Sebas..tian..nn.. Aah…" panggilnya. Sebastian tersenyum mendengar Ciel menyebut namanya. Lalu ditariknya tubuh Ciel naik ke pangkuannya dan tanpa harus mencabut kejantanannya yang masih menancap sempurna di lubang Ciel. Digerakkannya kembali naik turun oleh Ciel menambah sensasi gaya mereka sambil berciuman dengan ganasnya. "Uuh.. Sebas..tiann… Onegai, lebih cepat! Aku.. aku mau.. sam..pai..aakkkkhh…." teriak Ciel saat dirinya mulai mencapai klimaksnya. Hingga dirinya terjatuh dalam tubuh Sebastian.

"Uuh…" Sebastian pun ikut mencapai klimaksnya. Dia mengeluarkan cairan putih itu masuk ke dalam tubuh orang yang dicintainya itu. Dirinya lemas sesudah mencapai klimaksnya, lalu terjatuh di atas ranjangnya bersama Ciel. Sebastian memeluk Ciel, lalu mencium keningnya. "Oyasumi.." ucapnya.

Malam itu mereka tertidur berdua dan saling berpelukkan.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian Ciel pun tidak lagi menerima panggilan dari orang lain selain Sebastian. Ciel pun kini memutuskan kontrak dengan ayah Sebastian, walau dia tahu bahwa orang itu tidak akan pernah mau memutuskannya. Uang yang diberikannya pun dikembalikan pada ayah Sebastian. Dan Ciel hanya mau menerima uang dari Sebastian, karena kini tubuh maupun hatinya telah dijual padanya.

**-The End-**

* * *

Wah.. Semalaman bikin nih fanfic mpe jam 3 lebih.

Huuh… (n___n)

Ngantuk juga rasanya… *nampol pipi sendiri*

Ja, gomen jika tidak hot.

Soalnya di situ Mas Sebas-chan kalem banget seaaah…

*Jadi tambah suka*

Ditunggu Review-nya ya……

Sankyuu……….


End file.
